falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Montpelier
Montpelier is a pre-war city that emerged relatively unscathed from the Great War that fell apart due to riots in the following days. In 2287 it serves as the capital city of New Vermont. History Pre-war Prior to the Great War, Vault-Tec started a vault in Montpelier but was relocated elsewhere in another state. During the Canadian Annexation, Montpelier served as a military checkpoint, and also saw many Canadian resistance members attempt a rebellion. Great War During the Great War, Montpelier remained out of the fighting, leaving the population and military presence alive. Riots began in the streets and the population eventually overthrew the military presence. In a few months, however, the last of the civilians died of thirst or hunger. Post-war Montpelier remained abandoned for many years, with raiders and mercenaries setting up a base in the area, with a few skirmishes between each other. In these battles, the town began to crumble, debris becoming a common state, however, the state house somehow remained intact. Eventually, the few raiders that remained left for other places in the wasteland. By the 2140's greenery and weather in Montpelier began to appear again, attracting settlers to the area. The settlers instead chose the much less damaged town of Moretown to settle, establishing the successful settlement of Moretown. In 2162 the Vermont Provisional Government established an outpost in Montpelier which would endure for many years until the Battle of Montpelier in 2182 when the outpost was attacked by a group of raiders in the area. Montpelier sat abandoned for many years, with the VPG never reclaiming the outpost. New Vermont control In 2245 a group of settlers led by Nathaniel Locke settled in the former Vermont State House and declared the former town territory of New Vermont. Initially, the population of the nation was quite small and they lived in the former state house until they established Radio New Vermont. This radio beacon attracted farmers and settlers from across Vermont for a better life. With these new citizens, New Vermont began to clean Montpelier for use by the citizens of New Vermont, until the city was almost clean of rubble by 2248. Only a short time later did the settlement of Moretown joined the emerging nation along with other settlements, making New Vermont an official republic. The New Vermont Military was soon made to defend their borders from raiders and other dangers of the wasteland. Other divisions were also created such as the New Vermont Scientific Division and the New Vermont Foreign Relations Committee, though they had a much lesser role than the military. Today in 2287 the settlement stands at a current population of over 7,000 people, with over 800 of them serving in the military. With New Vermont on the fringes of war with the People's Republic of New England, the military has a large presence in the area, causing fear among citizens. Locations New Vermont Capitol Building The New Vermont Capitol Building (formerly known as the Vermont State House) is the current capitol building of New Vermont. Most of the branches of New Vermont are controlled from here, with the exception of the New Vermont military which is controlled by the Montpelier Barracks. Unlike many buildings and homes in Montpelier, the New Vermont Capitol Building suffered almost no damage during the riots due to US Army personnel using the building as a base. Residential District The Residential District of Montpelier is the main slum of Montpelier. Many residents of the area live in poverty and gang activity is common in the area, as well as chem deals. The military has a very small presence in the region due to most of them being ordered to defend the southern parts of Montpelier due to the rising tensions with New England. Commercial District The Commercial District of Montpelier is a small pre-war street of stores and small casinos. These stores range from wasteland equipment to foodstuffs and purified water. There is even an armory, but citizens who wish to purchase a gun have to undergo testing to determine if they are fit to have a gun license. Power Plant The Montpelier Power plant keeps Montpelier and surrounding settlements powered. The plant itself is a fusion plant, which uses nuclear fusion cores. Category:Communities Category:Places